Son of the Serpent
by Cindy Abreu
Summary: Ginny esta embarazada y un gran poder le aguarda a su hijo. uno tan grande que atrae la lucha entre el bien y el mal convirtiendola en el centro y objetivo de la guerra. dejen rr onegai!
1. El principio de una vida

**Son of the Serpent**

By: Nakuru10

**Capitulo I:** **Empieza una nueva vida**

Sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas _"Maldito mundo…"_ pensaba, "_detente de una buena vez!_". El mundo y sus vueltas le provocaban unas nauseas terribles. "_Maldita sea!_" pensó en cuanto su vista empezó a nublarse y la gravedad la llevó directamente al duro suelo.

"No me ha parecido adecuada en lo más mínimo, la manera en la que le has anunciado la muerte de su hermano a la Sta. Weasley, Severus." Se oyó la voz del Prof. Dumbledore desde la oscuridad de su cabeza.

"Estoy completamente seguro de que habían numerosas personas, aparte de mi, a las que pudo encargar la tarea, Prof." Contestó Snape, secamente.

Forzosamente trató de abrir los ojos, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería. Se sentía como si un Troll estuviese bailando polca sobre su cabeza.

"Pobre Bill… A manos de un Mortífago…" Oyó decir a Harry a un lado de su cama. "Primero Ron y ahora él… La Sra. Weasley debe estar destrozada."

"_Mamá…_" pensaba Virginia, "_Debe de estar hecha una magdalena…_"

¿Por qué tenían que ser tan cabeza dura todos los Weasley¿No era suficiente con el trabajo en cubierto que hacía Charlie, o Percy desde el ministerio?

De nuevo las nauseas… no había podido comer el los últimos 3 días. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vomitó sin pizca de elegancia a un lado de la cama.

"Estas bien, Ginny?" Preguntó Hermione, retrocediendo invadida por el asco.

Virginia trató de levantarse y limpiar el desastre que había hecho, pero el Prof. Dumbledore la detuvo.

"No se moleste, Sta. Weasley. En la condición en la que se encuentra será mejor que descanse…" Dijo limpiando todo con un toque de su varita.

Virginia, suponiendo que se refería al shock por la muerte de Bill trató de decir algo y asegurar a todos que se encontraba perfectamente, pero el Prof. Dumbledore dijo algo que la dejó completamente sin habla.

"…Por su bien y el de su bebé, por supuesto."

O.K. Ahora si que se encontraba en shock, por no mencionar las reacciones de Harry y Hermione. ¿Ella… Embarazada?

"…Eso…Eso es imposible…" Dijo con un hilo de voz. "…Yo no puedo…Yo nunca…"

"Por alguna razón lo está, Sta. Weasley" Su franca sonrisa logró calmarla un poco. "Mediante un examen podríamos determinar con certeza quien es el padre, pero…"

"Pero, qué?..." Insistió Virginia. "Necesito saberlo de inmediato!"

"…Pero seria dañino para el bebé." Concluyó el Prof. Dumbledore en dirección a la puerta. "Tal vez dentro de algunos meses… Si es que decide conservar a la criatura" Añadió con una enigmática sonrisa.

"_El lo sabe"_ Pensó Virginia en cuanto lo vio marcharse. "_…Lo sabe y no me dirá una sola palabra al respecto._"

"Piensas conservarlo?" Preguntó Hermione

"…Ah?"

"El bebé!" Le urgió Harry. "Ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre."

"No me explico como has podido quedar embarazada!" exclamó Hermione, asombrada. "En serio no has estado nunca con ningún hombre?"

"Hermione¿Como puedes pensar eso¡Si apenas tengo 15 años!"

"Disculpa" Dijo enrojeciéndosele la cara. "Es que no se me ocurre otra forma. Estamos en Hogwarts, no hay forma de que hayas pasado por algún tipo de inseminación artificial" Teorizó Hermione en actitud de yo-lo-se-todo.

"No me puedo imaginar la cara de tus padres y tus hermanos cuando se enteren…" Comentó Harry vagamente, desconociendo el terror que despertaron esas palabras en lo mas profundo de Virginia.

"Mi…padre…Mis…hermanos…mi…mi…madre!" Pensó Virginia llena de pánico al imaginar los malos pensamientos que tendría su madre frente a su recién adquirida preñez.

"Por qué demonios dijiste eso, Harry?" Demandó saber Hermione. "Acaso no te has dado cuenta para ahora de lo sobre protectora que puede llegar a ser Molly¡En especial con Ginny!"

"Yo…lo siento…no pensé…"

"Ese es el problema Harry! Tu nunca piensas!" Le gritó Virginia, al borde de un ataque de nervios. "No piensas y nunca lo has hecho! El gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió nunca ha tenido por qué importarle los demás! Como te gusta poner el dedo en la llaga¡Presionar donde sabes que en verdad duele, ah¡Vete¡Largate¡No quiero verte ni un segundo más!" gritó arrojándole cuanto tenia al alcance de la mano.

A Harry no le quedó más que salir de la enfermería.

"Gin…yo creo que…"

"Sabes lo que yo creo Hermione?" Empezó con mirada amenazante. "Creo que deberias dejar que las personas vivan sin tener que soportarte a TI, nia a tu super complejo de creerte mas inteligente de lo que los demás nunca jamás podriamos llegar a ser. ¿Es por tus padres, verdad¿Es tu manera de centrarte, de no ver que nunca estuvieron allí para ti¡ Que nunca estaran? Pues si, Hermione, yo se tu secreto. Lo haces porque desde siempre has vivido sola ¡Porque ni siquiera a tus abuelos les importas! Y piensas que si eres mas inteligente, mejor que todos así te querrán. Pero no, presisamento por eso te detestan ¡Por eso TE ODIO!"

Hermione estaba hecha una magdalena, Virgina había gritado 'te odio' tan fuertemente que los ventanales vibraron a prunto de romperse.

"Yo…yo…" Intentó decir al borde de las lagrimas.

"Tu nada, Granger." Continuó con ira renovada " Lo mejor será que vallas a llorarle a Potter, como buena perrita faldera…me das ASCO…" Hermione salió corriendo inundada por las lagrimas. No sin antes imprimirle todos los dedos en el rostro.

Virginia no sabía que la había llevado a decirle eso a Hermione y a Harry, pero ahora se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Estuvo a punto de gritarle Sangre Sucia, pero a ultimo minuto se retractó. Ella nunca havia visto nada importante en la 'pureza' de la sangre.

Se sentía mareada de nuevo. Tal vez solo necesitara un poco de aire y de paso aceptar su nueba condición de embarazo. No se le ocurrió mejor lugar que el campo de Quidditch, claro, si nadie tenia practica hoy.

"Ok…Merlin debe odiarme" Murmuró con pezadez al llegar al campo.

Los Slytherin tenían practica y no la dejaron siquiera acercarse a las gradas.

"Ni que me interesara perder mi tiempo viendo como Malfoy les grita a todos y proclama a los cuatro vientos cuantos días se toma su padre en contar su fortuna. En fin. Creo que veré al calamar gigante por un rato…Lago, aquí voi." Terminó pensando en asustar de muerte a cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino.

Por fortuna no había nadie alrededor del lago. Virginia se sentó sobre una roca que había en la orilla del lago.

Estuvo con la mente en blanco y la mirada clabada en el lago durante un rato hasta que le pareció ver algo que se movia entre los arboles. 'Eso' llevava una tunica negra y roida. Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de un Dementor pero nada se congelaba a su paso y no parecía que flotase sobre el suelo.

"Jo! Pequeña Ginny¿Puedo preguntar qué haces tan cerca del Bosque Prohibido?" Virginia se dio la vuelta y vio al sonriente Hagrid, que llevaba una pala sobre su enorme hombro.

"Creo que ya lo hiciste, Hagrid" Le respondió con asomo de sonrisa. Volteó de nuevo, pero el sujeto de la tunica negra había desaparecido. "Hagrid ¿No has visto nada moviendose entre los arboles, verdad?"

"No he visto nada extraño ¿Segura que estas bien?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Virginia empezó a pensar que Hagrid dudara de su salud mental.

"…Vi a Hermione hace un momento, estaba llorando. Pero me dijo que estabas embarazada… y otras cosas que no entendí. Como sea, la Prof. Sprout me espera. ¡Hasta luego!" Terminó agitando su enorme mano.

"Hasta luego Hagrid…" Dijo más para si que para el Guardabosques.

Volvió a fijar su vista en los arboles. A este paso todos estarán enterados en menos de 2 días.

De pronto volvió a divisar al sujeto. Pero luego otro apareció, más cerca de ella que el anterior, y luego otro, y otro más. Hasta que finalmente pudo reconocer que eran.

"Mortífagos" Murmuró espantada.

¿Cómo podían aparecer en Hogwarts? En especial en pleno día. El Prof. Dumbledore no permitiría que los Mortífagos invadiesen la escuela bajo sus propias narices.

Virginia se levantó lentamente. "¿O si?" Pensó aterrada. Los mortifagos se acercaban cada vez más, ocultos en los arboles del Bosque Prohibido. Nada bueno podía adivinarse en sus ojos.

Debia pensar pensar rápido… ¡YA!

-------------------------------------------

Nakuru: Nuevo año, nuevo Fic. Felicidades a todos!

Nicolás: Ya empezó la loca esta ¬¬

Jo: A que la autora no continua el Fic. Hagan sus apuestas!

Nakuru: Hasta tu, Jo? Que crueles son! ;;

Jo: Lo siento jefa...Negocios, son negocios.

Nakuru: Solo por eso continuaré el Fic! (pone un billete de 1,000 sobre la mesa)

Nicolás: Dinero fácil! Yo apuesto 2,000 a q no lo sigues! (pone un billete de 2,000 sobre los 1,000 de Nakuru)

Nakuru empieza a apostar estupidas sumas de dinero

Nicolás: Ni en sueños has visto esa cantidad ¬¬

Nakuru y Nicolás empiezan a discutir

Jo: bueno…mejor dejamos que esos dos se maten tranquilamente

Hasta la proxima, Sayonara!

Nakuru y Nicolás (todavía peleando): Sayonara!

Recuerda. El botoncito de review es tu amigo


	2. Atrapada por el Enemigo

**Son of the Serpent**

**By: Nakuru10**

**Capitulo II: _Atrapada por el enemigo_**

Trató de correr, de alejarse del lago e ir a avisar a los demás. De entre los árboles se oyó una voz.

"Impedimenta!"

El hechizo le dio de lleno y virginia cayó al suelo No puede ser! pesó desesperada. Si tan solo recordase el contra-hechizo.

"Expeliarmus!" gritó aplastando uno de los Mortífagos contra los árboles. No iban a derrotarla tan fácilmente.

El efecto del hechizo había pasado y pudo moverse nuevamente. Pero los Mortífagos no la dejarían escapar sin dar pelea. Será difícil enfrentarse a veinte Mortífagos ella sola. La tenían rodeada.

"Expeliarmus!"

"Protego!" Bastardos infelices. ¿Qué era lo que querían de ella? Matarla, sin duda. Si es así eran todos unos cobardes. Usar veinte Mortífagos contra una adolescente era muy bajo.

"No te escaparás Weasley" Dijo de pronto una voz que arrastraba las palabras. "Como no pudieron escapar tus estupidos hermanos."

"Valla Lucius" Dijo Virginia incorporándose. El tono sarcástico había vuelto a apoderarse de ella. "Pensé que aun estabas pudriéndote en Azkaban. Aunque así es mejor. Prefiero vengarme por mis propias manos."

"No me hagas reír Weasley." Fue acercándose a Virginia con aire pedante. "No podrías conjurar un Crusiatus, ni aunque tu miserable vida dependiera de ello." Terminó casi escupiendo las palabras en su rostro.

Virginia le dirigió una mirada llena de oído antes de que sus labios pronunciasen la maldición.

"Crucio!"

Malfoy la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos antes de caer de rodillas por el dolor. De la misma forma en que la miraron el resto de los Mortífagos: Atónitos.

Quería verlo de rodillas, verlo gritar de dolor, rogar por piedad. Ver a Lucius Malfoy rebajado a lo que realmente era: nada.

Malfoy se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. El muy bastardo no pediría piedad, era lógico, lo único más grande que su ego era su orgullo. Sin importar lo que hiciera; por un Crucio o un Avada Kedabra Lucius Malfoy moriría esa noche.

Solo había un problema. La maldición le estaba drenando la poca energía que le quedaba. El mareo y las nauseas volvieron a invadir su cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenia que estar embarazada justo ahora?... vamos ¡Solo unos segundos más! pensaba desesperada.

Podía oír el desgarrador grito de Malfoy, sabía que pronto moriría gracias a sus gritos todos en Hogwarts se enterarían de que estaba en problemas; además no quería que sufriera una muerte rápida. Sin mencionar que su cuerpo no soportaría conjurar un Avada Kedabra.

Silencio. El cuerpo inerte de Lucius Malfoy yacía en el piso, el resto de los Mortífagos no habían hecho nada por impedirlo.

¿Ves? Ni siquiera a tus 'compañeros' les importaste. Pensó totalmente cansada, pero satisfecha con la muerte de su enemigo. ¿Dónde están todos¿Por qué no llegan?

Sus piernas ya no aguantaron el peso de su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Se apoyó con las manos sin soltar la varita, se rehusaba a que ningún Mortífago la matase. Pero de pronto oyó un hechizo.

"Desmaius!"

De pronto todo su mundo se volvió negro.

Se despertó de pronto, un rayo de luz le daba directo en la cara. Una vista panorámica la hizo conciente de que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido. A su mente volvieron los sucesos de la noche anterior.

"Los Mortífagos!" dijo sobresaltándose.

Rápidamente se bajó de la cama de dosel en la que encontraba. El suelo era frió y hecho de mármol. Se calzó unas pantuflas que había en un costado, y se percató de que no llevaba su uniforme, sino una finísima bata de seda.

No tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, estaba segura de que alguien la había salvado, pero ¿Quién, y por qué no la había llevado a la enfermería?

O tal vez se encontrase en casa de algún Mortífago. Seguramente estaban molestos por la muerte de Malfoy Padre y esperaban a que ella despertara para darle una muerte aun más dolorosa que la que ella le había dado.

Vamos Virginia. No seas tan drástica oyó decir a alguien en su cabeza.

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz. No hubo respuesta.

Estaba decidida a salir de ese lugar. Cerca de la puerta vio un sofá en el cual alguien había dejado ropa limpia. Se la puso, para no andar por aquella casa en una bata casi transparente como aquella.

Cuando estuvo lista abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para poder salir por ella. Se encontró en el extremo de un pasillo enorme repleto de puertas a diestra y siniestra en ninguna parte del interminable pasillo había ventana alguna que le indicase meramente en donde se encontraba. Estaba bastante confundida y se dio la vuelta para observar la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido.

Se trataba de una antigua puerta de caoba realmente elegante con decorados de serpientes hechos en plata por todo el rededor. Observó entonces las demás puertas, todas eran exactamente iguales, incluso las antorchas que estaban sujetas a las paredes tenían grabados de serpientes. La recorrió un escalofrío al imaginarse al pobre del Prof. Lupin entre tanta plata.

"No es momento de pensar en eso" Se dijo con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

Lentamente empezó a caminar, algo le decía que si iba al final del pasillo encontraría la salida. A diestra y siniestra nuevas puertas aparecían pero no había ni rastro del final y solo alcanzaba a ver lo que las antorchas le permitían.

De pronto la desesperación la invadió por completo y empezó a correr. Las antorchas se encendían y apagaban a su paso dejándole ver tan solo 5 puertas a la vez de cada lado. Algo de ese lugar le recordaba mucho a las mazmorras de Hogwarts y a su memoria volvió la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia Snape al verla desmayarse en el mismo centro de su despacho, luego de haberle dicho lo de Bill.

Corrió más a prisa, pero por mucho que se adentraba en las profundidades de aquel laberinto de un solo sentido esperando, al menos, encontrar una puerta justo en frente que le diese paso a la salida, solo se encontraba una y otra vez con la misma Oscuridad inquebrantable.

Se detuvo de pronto al percatarse de que de una de las puertas a su derecha brotaba una extraña luz azulada. Y algo que no había pensado antes la sorprendió. Tal vez la salida no se encontrase al final de aquel pasillo, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera tuviese final alguno; La respuesta era bastante obvia ¿Pero cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cual provenía la extraña luz y extendió la mano hacia el picaporte en forma de serpiente.

Al fin Pensó agotada por la larga carrera.

La emoción la embargo por completo. Podía sentir que había algo realmente importante tras esa puerta. Giró lentamente el picaporte y confirmó que, precisamente, aquella puerta era…

La puerta equivocada.

"Bienvenida seas, Virginia" La saludó un joven de unos 16 años. Piel blanca, cabello negro como la noche. Y unos ojos que ella conocía muy bien, tal vez, demasiado.

------------------------------------------

Nakuru: (celebrando) Weeeeee! Ya tengo el 2do. Capitulo!

Nicolás¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Nakuru: Apostar contra mí! (Arroja muchísimo dinero en el aire)

Nicolás: ¬¬ ya veras…recuperaré mi dinero!

Nakuru: (cantando desafinadamente) Sueeeeeñaaaaaa….!

Jo: Jefa¿Por qué no mejor se concentra en responder los reviews?

Nakuru: (revisando el computador) ¿Los¡Pero si solo me mandaron **_UNO_**!

Jo: Vamos jefa, pero es nada…

Nakuru: Es cierto

Nicolás: Con lo mal que escribes me sorprende que alguien halla perdido su tiempo en eso ¬¬

Nakuru: No hagas caso!

**belial16**: Me encanta que pienses que mi historia es diferente! Gracias XD Para complacerte Tom salió al final de este capitulo…aunque pensaba empezar por el siguiente…. Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo (y q sigas dejando review)

Nicolás: Doblaré mi apuesta! No serás capaz de subir el 3ro.

Nakuru: JA! Eso lo veremos.

Jo: Y para todos aquellos que leen y no dejan review (murmurando)…aunque a veces yo sea una de ellos…RECUERDEN! El botoncito azul que está ahí abajo no muerde!

Todos: Matta Ne!


End file.
